leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Basic attack
An auto attack (also called standard, normal, or basic attack) is the attack performed by a champion when right-clicking an enemy unit. Auto attacks are also performed by an idle champion when an enemy unit ventures too close to it, or when the "attack move" function is used (default Shift + right-click). Auto attacks are also performed by monsters, minions and turrets. Behavior Champion When using attack-move, the champion stops to attack any hostile that gets in their way en-route to a destination. If a champion has an attack target, they will continue to attack it if in range and will move closer to it when out of range, until either a new target is specified, a cancel order is issued (pressing the S key or by specifying another move order), or they lose vision of the target. Minions Minions will automatically attack their closest target by default, but may change targets in a similar manner to turrets. For more information see the behavior of minions page. Turrets The behavior of turrets is described on the corresponding page as well as the damage of turrets auto attacks. Turret auto attacks differ from regular auto attacks by increasing damage. (Every consecutive turret auto attack deals slightly more damage than the last) Vision Auto attacking while hiding in brush or fog of war will reveal the attacking unit, and if in brush auto attacking will reveal allies nearby while auto attacking. Damage Auto attacks always deal physical damage unless one of the following abilities is used, in which case the whole damage of the auto attack will be magic damage. * * * However, certain items, abilities or passives may cause them to deal additional magic damage on top of their base physical damage. Damage from auto attacks benefits from the attack damage stat on the attacker and are reduced by armor on the target. When auto attacking a turret, the damage is based on the base attack damage added to either the bonus attack damage or 40% of a champion's ability power, depending on which one is higher. Even though it may use an ability power scaling on the auto attack, it still is entirely physical damage. Attack Speed The rate at which a champion attacks is called attack speed and is capped at ; this means that a champion can attack at most, 5 times in a 2 second period. Some abilities refresh the attack timer and allow a champion to attack again immediately if they use the ability after their auto attack. A list of abilities that refresh the attack timer: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * This ability involves a casting animation which delays the next attack, making it less effective in increasing attack rate; in fact it may decrease attack rate if the champion's attack speed is sufficiently high. * * * * * }} Empowered Auto attack Permanently Certain champion see their auto attack permanently empowered by their innate or abilities, such as: * (Innate) deals bonus magic damage equal to 6% . * (Innate) reduces the target's magic resistance by for 3 seconds. This debuff refreshes with every basic attack. * (Ability) slows champions by . * (Ability) deal bonus magic damage equal to in a line in front of him. * (Innate) deal bonus true damage equal to . * (Ability) deals bonus magic damage equal to of target's missing health)}} over 3 seconds. * (Ability) restores health. * (Ability) provides bonus attack range and deals bonus physical damage, at the cost of mana per attack. * (Innate) reduces enemy champions armor and magic resistance by 3% for 5 seconds; stacks up to 5 times. * (Ability) deal extra magic damage on-hit. This damage cumulatively stacks up to 4 times on the same target if no more than 5 seconds pass between each hit for to a maximum of with full stacks. * (Innate) deals bonus magic damage equal to that stacks up to 2 times dealing a maximum of . * (Innate) deals 10% additional damage to any target that is slowed, stunned, immobilized or suppressed. * (Ability) deals bonus magic damage equal to on hit and apply poison. * (Ability) Udyr's basic attacks deal bonus physical damage equal to . * (Ability) deals bonus magic damage equal to . * (Innate) deals bonus magic damage equal to and heals him for the same amount. Periodically/Temporary Certain champion see their auto attack periodically empowered by their innate or abilities, such as: * (Ability) ** Aatrox heals himself on every third attack. If Aatrox is below 50% health he will heal for three times as much. ** Aatrox deals bonus physical damage on every third attack at the cost of health. * (Innate) Every basic attack Caitlyn's next auto attack deals 150% damage to a champion or 250% damage to a minion or monster. Attacks from brush increase the attack counter by two instead of one. Headshot's counter does not increase from attacking turrets. * (Innate) Every 3 basic attack Diana's next auto attack cleaves nearby enemies for additional magic damage. * (Ability) For 6 seconds, Irelia's attacks restore health and deal as additional true damage. * (Innate) Jarvan IV's first attack on a target deals of their current health as bonus physical damage. This caps at 400 damage. This effect cannot occur on the same target more than once every 6 seconds. * (Ability) For 10 seconds, Kayle's attacks gain 400 range and deal additional magic damage. * (Ability) Every 5th auto attack will deal bonus magic damage equal to }}. * (Innate) causes his next basic attack against an enemy champion to deal (10 | | | }} at each level) bonus magic damage and slow by 25% for 2 seconds. Unseen Threat triggers when Kha'Zix is not visible to the enemy team. * (Ability) For 8 seconds, Kog'Maw's attacks gain range and deal a percentage of the target's maximum health as additional magic damage equal to . The bonus damage caps at 100 against minions and monsters. * (Innate) After using an ability, Lucian's next auto attack within 6 seconds will strike twice. The second shot deals , fully applies on-hit effects and can critically strike. Minions and monsters take full damage from the second shot. * (Innate) Every 4th consecutive autoattack, Master Yi strikes twice. The second attack uses an attack damage modifier of 50%, but applies on-hit effects fully and can critically strike. Double Strike's counter resets if Master Yi has not autoattacked in the last 4 seconds. * (Innate) deals bonus physical damage equal to and snare his target for seconds. This effect cannot trigger on the same target more than once every 12 seconds. * (Innate) Every 10 seconds Nocturne's next auto attacks are enhanced, damaging surrounding enemies for and healing himself for per enemy hit. Cooldown reduction does not affect Umbra Blades, but every basic attack reduces the cooldown by 1 second. * (Innate) Riven's abilities charge her blade for 5 seconds, causing her to do % of her attack damage}} as bonus physical damage on her next basic attack. Riven can store up to 3 charges, and can only expend one at a time. * (Innate) Every 9 seconds, Shen's next auto attack deals bonus magic damage equal to 4 (4 Shen's level) and restores energy to Shen. Cooldown reduction does not affect Ki Strike, but every basic attack reduces the cooldown by 1 second. * (Innate) After using an ability, Taric's next basic attack deals bonus magic damage equal to and reduces his abilities' cooldown by 2 seconds. * (Ability) Every 4th basic attack Twisted Fate's next auto attack deals bonus magic damage. * (Ability) deals for the first strike and every third strike after. * (Ability) Every third consecutive attack against the same target deals target's maximum health)}} true damage. * (Innate) Every 12 seconds, Xerath's next basic attack will restore (27 | | | | }} at each level) mana. The amount of mana restored is doubled if the attack target is a champion. * (Innate) Every 12 seconds, Ziggs' next auto attack deals 13 ( at each level) bonus magic damage. Cooldown reduction does not affect Short Fuse, but the cooldown is reduced by 4 seconds whenever Ziggs uses an ability. Short Fuse deals 50% bonus (150% total) damage to enemy structures. Poison Certain champion's auto attack poison their target, such as: * (Innate) applies a stack of Hemorrhage, up to a maximum of 5 stacks. This bleed deals magic damage per stack, and will tick once per second for 5 seconds. Fully stacked, Hemorrhage deals magic damage per second for 5 seconds. * (Innate) applies a poison debuff for 3 seconds that can stack up to 3 times. Each stack deals 3 (1 level) magic damage per second and slows the target by 7%. * (Innate) applies a stack of Deadly Venom, up to a maximum of 6 stacks. This venom deals true damage per stack, and will tick once per second for 6 seconds. Fully stacked, Deadly Venom deals true damage per second for 6 seconds. * (Ability) applies poison which deals magic damage per second equal to . Subsequent attacks do not stack the poison, but refresh the duration. References See also * Critical strike es:Autoattackzh:普通攻击 Category:Gameplay elements